V4.15
|Related = *Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.15 |Prev = V4.14 |Next = V4.16 }} Ahoj, summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.15. Ačkoliv se teď tolik nevěnujeme vyvažovacím změnám, máme tu řadu oprav a vyjasnění, které mají připravit hladké fungování aktualizace před mistrovstvím světa. Jelikož navíc předchozí aktualizace obsahovaly spoustu věcí (díváme se na vás, 4.13 a 4.14), chtěli jsme také zjistit, jak vypadá stabilní terén v League of Legends. Máme tu určitý počet malých posílení pro Gnara, ale ty se zaměřují spíš na zlepšení pocitu, aby dosáhl co možná nejlepšího výsledku (ačkoliv jde nepopiratelně o posílení!). Více informací uvidíš v jeho kontextu! Co se týče změn kromě těch vyvažovací, těch je tu ovšem hodně! Zaprvé se podívejte na zcela přepracovaný aktualizační nástroj klienta a úvodní stránku. Tyto dvě grafické aktualizace představují první fázi našeho neustálého procesu vývoje, kterým chceme zlepšit váš zážitek před samotnou hrou League of Legends. Představení nové stabilní technologie obnáší spoustu nuancí, takže si určitě přečtěte vývojářský blog o tom, co se děje v zákulisí. A dále tu máme představení nové, mistrovské úrovně! Ta se pohodlně uvelebila mezi diamantovou 1 a vyzyvatelskou úrovní. Nová mistrovská úroveň nabídne větší možnosti soutěžit s nejlepšími hráči tvého regionu. Uvedení mistrovské úrovně také znamená, že vyzyvatelské hodnocení bude rotovat každých 24 hodin, a to bez imunity, takže máte nejvyšší čas si pořádně hodnoceně zaposilovat. Poslední upozornění! Jelikož se blížíme k poslednímu broušení několika částí Summoner's Riftu, budeme pomocí aktualizací vydávat hotové části do živého prostředí. Tím snížíme velikost finální aktualizace Summoner's Riftu na minimum, takže až jej zveřejníme, nebudete muset stahovat obrovská kvanta dat během prvního dne. Jinými slovy to neznamená, že budete mít k těmto zveřejněným částem přístup ve hře - a my pořád ještě nemáme oficiální datum vydání! - ale budou už připraveny na tvém disku. Díky! A to by bylo pro dnešek vše! Kompletní poznámky k aktualizaci najdeš níže! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Nový patcher a úvodní stránka Společně s prvními kousky naší nové technologie aktualizačního nástroje zveřejňujeme i novou grafickou podobu jeho a úvodní stránky. Novou technologii postupně aplikujeme na zbytek klienta. Níže je pár vybraných bodů, ale určitě si přečti náš předchozí článek, pokud se o těchto změnách chceš dozvědět víc. Jen připomínáme, že nová podoba aktualizačního nástroje a úvodní stránky jsou jen první fází dlouhodobého procesu vývoje. Představují základ, na kterém můžeme pohodlně a sebejistě stavět, a my se těšíme, až postupem času vylepšíme ostatní části klienta pomocí toho, co jsme se při vývoji těchto vylepšení naučili! *Aktualizační nástroj a úvodní stránka získaly nový vzhled. *Ohraničení klienta, seznam přátel, panel upozornění a okno pro chat získaly nový barevný nátěr. *Postup aktualizace byl zhuštěn do jediného ukazatele. *V aktualizačním nástroji si nyní můžeš přečíst upozornění. Hlavní Aktualizované hlavní obrázky Jak jsme zmínili dříve, tým výtvarníků se věnuje dlouhodobé snaze aktualizovat naše nejstarší hlavní obrázky. Pro tuto aktualizaci jsme pár čerstvých obrázků připravili. *Následující šampioni obdrželi aktualizované hlavní obrázky: * * Ranked hry Do hodnocené hry přidáváme novou mistrovskou úroveň a oznamujeme odměny pro konec sezóny. *Mistrovská úroveň se aktivuje brzy po vydání patche. Nákup předmětů Podle nás by hráči měli moct nakupovat v obchodě v pohodlí vlastní smrti, aniž by riskovali, že nad nimi jejich protivníci získají převahu. *Nákupy a prodeje předmětů a vracení změn během smrti už nejsou viditelné pro protivníky, kteří vidí tvou mrtvolu. Vylepšení FPS V této aktualizaci jsme udělali pár postupných vylepšení výkonu, díky čemuž na všech sestavách mírně stoupne FPS. *Snímkové za sekundu (FPS) byly zlepšeny o 5-10 %. Opravy chyb *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se nepřátelům kruhový ukazatel přistání u Pantheonova R - ukazoval zeleně (v režimu pro barvoslepé modře) místo červené. *Rengarův ukazatel plížení už nezůstává po smrti, pokud Regnar zemře po seslání R - , ale před získáním účinku plížení. *Popisek pro Zedovo W - nyní zobrazuje výši bonusového AD, i když tato schopnost ještě nebyla vylepšena. *Částice pro Nocturnovo Q - už netěží z spell vamp na wardách, když nepůsobí žádné poškození. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Final Boss *PROJEKT: *Headhunter Šampióni ; Když jsme Alistara posílili v 4.12, naše největší starost týkající se soutěžního hraní spočívala v tom, že bude v džungli moc silný a že jeho děsivé přepady na 2. úrovni zlikvidují na mapě veškeré zdání bezpečí v lajně. To se nestalo! Místo toho šel šikanovat horní lajnu. Žerty stranou, není nic špatného, když si šampion najde novou pozici na mapě, ale často vidíme, že se jejich síla používá zpomalovacím způsobem (ahoj Sorako, ahoj Lulu). Nepodnikáme zatím proti Alistarovi žádné velké kroky, ale všimli jsme si jednoho velmi otravného aspektu jeho síly, když dokáže snadno způsobit velké poškození tím, že svého protivníka zasáhne Headbuttem a přitom propašuje i základní útok. V kombinaci s předměty pro další útok jako třeba s Sheen je snadné pochopit, jak může být Alistar neinteraktivní - obzvlášť, když svého protivníka postaví do pozice, odkud mu útok nedokáže smysluplně oplatit. Pořád si myslíme, že Alistar je po tomto posílení hodně silný, ale do budoucna si na něj dáme pozor. * (E) Alistar už nemůže používat základní útok na protivníka poté, co po zásahu Headbutt odlétá pryč. ; První část ze tří. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které schopnosti poskytující pravé vidění nepřátelských šampionů za určitých okolností také odhalily neviditelné wardy. ; Je důležité podotknout, že kvůli chybě u Vysát z 4.14 došlo k přerušení jen jednoho či dvou vysávacích tiků, pokud protivník utíkal pryč, aby pouto přerušil. Nemůžeme říct, že to bylo lehké (pro mistry hry za Fiddlestickse to bylo rozhodně oslabení a trochu trapná změna „pocitu“), ale chtěli jsme vyjasnit, jaký dopad to mělo. Tato oprava si ve skutečnosti vyžádala přepsání kódu jistých aspektů Drain, ale pocit by měl být stejný jako ve 4.14. * (W) dosah schopnosti zvýšen na 800 ze 750. Vysávání probíhá každých 0,25 sekundy místo 0,5 (celkové poškození zůstává beze změny). Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se Fiddlesticksovo Drain občas předčasně přerušilo, pokud protivník utekl do určité vzdálenosti během určité doby. Tyto dvě změny níže by měly zachovat pocit z Fiddlesticksova Drain jako před patchem 4.13, ale jelikož jsme přepsali části této schopnosti (kvůli opravě chyby), říkali jsme si, že bychom to měli zdokumentovat. ; Dokumentujeme vedlejší účinky Collateral Damage (tenhle vtip jsme použili už potřetí). * ® zvýšení poškození výbuchu na 200/320/440 z 200/280/360 (Ještě v aktualizaci 4.13 jsme zvýšili poškození u Collateral Damage, ale zapomněli jsme zmínit, že se tím posílí i poškození výbuchu). ; Na Gnara jsme si během posledních dvou týdnů dávali velký pozor, a přestože se snažíme nedělat velké změny během období učení, spatřili jsme příležitost zlepšit některé vzorce jeho hratelnosti. Jinými slovy, ačkoliv jde určitě o posílení, jsou to spíš „duchovní vylepšení“, které chceme provést nehledě na sílu. Takže i když se Gnar nakonec ukáže být moc silným (či slabým), provádíme tyto změny proto, aby z něj hráči měli lepší pocit a budoucího ladění se to netýkalo. *Doporučené předměty byly aktualizovány. *Health regen zvýšen na 5 za 5 sekund z 3 za 5 sekund. * (pasivka) opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které Gnar nezískal své bonusové zdraví ihned po proměně. * (Q) rychlost střely zvýšena na 1400 z 1000. Šířka odchozí střely zvýšena na 60 z 45. Šířka vracející se střely zvýšena na 75 ze 70. Minimální rychlost střely zvýšena na 1400 z 1000. Logika návratu bumerangu byla zlepšena, aby lépe Gnara vystopoval. Částice návratu bumerangu byly zlepšeny! * (Q) rychlost střely zvýšena na 2100 z 2000. Šířka střely zvýšena na 90 z 80. Prodleva mezi vzítím a hodem snížena na 0,3 sekundy z 0,5. Balvan se nyní při sesílání podívá, jestli blízko Gnarova středu nestojí nějací nepřátelští šampioni (a teď je zasáhne). Pokud balvan žádné nepřátele nezasáhne, způsobí nyní po dopadu plošné poškození v malém okruhu. * (W) opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které nepřátelé občas mohli sesílat kouzla, když byl stun Wallopu přerušen stunem schopnosti GNAR! * ® přidán AP přepočet 0.5 z 0. Doba další akce po použití schopnosti byla zkrácena na 0,4 sekundy z 0,5. Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se miniomráčení odhození vzad schopnosti GNAR! (ne omráčení o zeď) občas zrušilo moc brzy. ; Druhá část ze tří. Tady by většina lidí udělala nějaký vtip o tom, že je Lee Sin slepý. My ne. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které schopnosti poskytující pravé vidění nepřátelských šampionů za určitých okolností také odhalily neviditelné wardy. ; Rozdíl mezi dobrými Rumbly a skvělými Rumbly spočívá ve správě horka, takže když jsme se doslechli o chybách, které Rumbla trestají za to, že hraje co nejlépe (a o pár chybách, které ho odměňovaly, i když neměly), došlo nám, že musíme jednat. Některé z těchto změn by mohly znamenat velké posílení Rumblovy síly a to je něco, co budeme muset pečlivě hlídat. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které měly Rumblův Flamespitter a Scrap Shieldšrotu víc reagovat na to, jestli jsou (nebo nejsou) zasaženy bonusy nebezpečné zóny, i když jsou seslány ihned po dosažení hodnoty nad či pod 50 bodů heatu. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které se Rumblův základní útok zrušil, zatímco útočil, když vypršelo Overheat. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které Rumble občas nezískal bonusové magické poškození k prvnímu základnímu útoku během Overheatu. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které se Rumble neschoval, když během Overheatu vlezl do křoví. *Opravili jsme chybu, při které Super galaktický Rumble při druhém seslání občas vypálil Electro Harpoon v Danger Zone, i když jeho první seslání v Danger Zone nebylo. ; Ačkoliv je nám jasné, že se jedná o malé oslabení, měli jsme na výběr, jestli u vyšších úrovní Shyvany posílit poškození, nebo jen snížit její poškození na úrovni 1 o 20. * (E) opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které Flame Breath působil o 20 bodů větší poškození na úrovni 1. Shyvanino poškození nyní přesně odráží popisek (60 bodů poškození). Upravili jsme částice dračí podoby Flame Breath, aby lépe odpovídal kuželu poškození. Skutečná oblast zůstává beze změny. ; Jen jinak upravujeme grafiku z Siviřina Q, aby lépe odpovídala skutečnému dosahu jejího kouzla (ale to je pořád jen malé posílení!). * (Q) dostřel zvýšen na 1250 z 1175. Způsobuje správné poškození pokud se cíle dotkne krajem střely. Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se Siviřiny základní útoky přerušily, kdykoliv se Boomerang Blade začal vracet. ; Třetí část ze tří. *OPRAVA Opravili jsme chybu, při které schopnosti poskytující pravé vidění nepřátelských šampionů za určitých okolností také odhalily neviditelné wardy. ; Provádíme řadu malých změn zaměřených na to, abychom Urgotovi pomohli dostat se zase na... nohy. Ačkoliv se snažíme v tomto kontextu tyto změny neprobírat, velkou věc zde představuje vracení many za Acid Hunter, což Urgotovi umožní lepší mechanismus pro stav nouze, když dojde na dorážení protivníků. *Rychlost střely základního útoku zvýšena na 1600 z 1300. *Doporučené předměty byly aktualizovány. * (Q) nyní navrací polovinu many, když zabije jednotku. Nyní s rotacemi navíc a stopou. Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se Acid Hunter nedokázal zaměřit, pokud byl vystřelen příliš rychle po použití Noxian Corrosive Charge. * ® cooldown snížen na 120/110/100 sekund z 120 na všech levelech. Cena many snížena na 100 na všech levelech ze 120 na všech levelech. Urgot nyní ignoruje srážku s jednotkami po dobu 1 sekundy po úspěšném použití. Nyní poskytuje bonus armor a magic resist ihned po použití. Herní kamera už se nepřepíná na Urgota, když dokončí svůj Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser (takže Urgot může pokračovat mířenými střelami, aniž by musel znovu nastavovat svou kameru). ; Skrytá síla podpůrného Xeratha. * (W) řada předmětů Spellthief's se už nespouští dvakrát, když Xerath zasáhne cíle uprostřed svého kouzla. Předměty ; *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které Anniin Tibbers nezískával zvýšené poškození od Banner of Command. ; Pokud chceš své jedinečné pasivní schopnosti používat neefektivně, my ti v tom bránit nebudeme. *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které, když máš v inventáři Iceborn Gauntlet a Trinity Force, působíš 150 % základního AD primárnímu cíli místo očekávaných 200 % (okolním nepřátelům budeš stále působit 125 % AD). ; Levnější Essence Reaver. Bum. Shrnutí a kontext v jednom. *Cena receptu snížena na 850g z 1050g (celková cena snížena na 3200g z 3400). *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které Essence Reaver na vyšších úrovních many vracel víc many, než by měl. ; *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které občas duchové ze Twin Shadows nechodili správně do křoví špehovat nepřátele. Twisted Treeline Dnes v metě velmi dominují sestavy dvojité síly útoku, takže se snažíme snížit toto zaměření na neustálé zatlačování / čištění vln. *Celomapová aura regenerace many snížena na 0,7% chybějící many z 1,5% chybějící many. ; Velká cooldown redukce! Nechceme, aby mágové tak snadno dosáhli limitu snížení cooldownu - a aby na něm zůstávali. *Cooldown redukce snížena na 10% z 15%. ; Miasma může být v Twisted Treeline trochu silná. Díky této změně spolu s oslabením aury regenerace many Twisted Treeline by měl být únosnější. * (W) základní poškození sníženo na 20/30/40/50/60 z 25/35/45/55/65 (maximální na 180/270/360/450/540 z 225/315/405/495/585). Crystal Crar ; * (pasivka) opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které Aegis Protection neblokoval střely z věžiček Dominionu. Twisted Treeline a Dominion ; Solar Flare dokáže zvrátit průběh hry a díky snadnému přístupu k předmětům s pořádným snížením cooldownů na těchto mapách se její ultimátka spouští trochu moc často. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 100/90/80 sekund z 90/75/60. ; Jarvan má skvělé základní statistiky a dokáže sestavit řadu předmětů s poškozením, přičemž zůstává dost tankoidní. Tuto vlastnost mu brát nechceme, takže se místo toho soustředíme na jeho poškozovací potenciál. * (pasivka) cooldown zvýšen na 10/9/8 sekund z 10/8/6. * (Q) armor penetration sníženo na 10/12/14/16/18 % z 10/14/18/22/26 %.